依芙
Eve was very gifted as a child, and at the age of 15 was already capable of summoning bone minions. She met the Heroes of Ascalon during the Charr invasion of the Tyrian nations. A group of Charr were chased into the Catacombs by Devona and her friends, towards where Eve was testing out a new animation spell. The Charr thought the lone girl an easy prey, but by the time Aidan tracked the Charr there, there was nothing left but Eve and her undead army. Since then Eve has joined the party of Devona, Aidan, Mhenlo, and Cynn. 使用技能 *阿斯卡隆戰記 *盟與敵 *黑暗逆襲 *極地之眼 Eve, NPC Nation: Ascalon Age: 20 In the Prophecies Campaign, Eve is not seen until the players have progressed far into the campaign. She is first seen in the Thunderhead Keep as the cultist henchman replacing Claude. The Factions Campaign showed that Eve decided, albeit initially reluctant, to accompany Devona and her group to Cantha when Mhenlo received the request for help from Master Togo. Together with Mhenlo, they would later travel to the Echovald Forest to seek the Kurzicks' aid. Unlike Devona, Aidan, Mhenlo, and Cynn, she does not appear in Lion's Gate to welcome characters who travel from Cantha to Tyria for the first time. In the Nightfall Campaign, Eve and her friends have answered Kormir's call for help. They aided the Sunspears as they sought to avert an apocalypse. Quests Location :1 only during Welcome to Cantha quest :2 for non-Factions characters only Dialogue Eve, Cultist and Blood Henchman Profession: Necromancer Armament: Dead Staff Eve is a Necromancer henchman for hire in many locations across all campaigns. She is a Cultist henchman in both the Prophecies and the Factions campaigns, but a Blood henchman in Nightfall. Location :A located in all towns and outposts Skills Used :All campaigns * * * (Elite) * * * Evaluation Pros: *Good sidekick for spell casters because of Blood Ritual. *Makes up for her sacrificing (most of the time) with a couple of good life-stealing skills. *Blood spike ignores armor and is very effective against enemies with high armor level. *Grenth's Balance is used with effectiveness. Cons: *She uses Blood Ritual constantly, in and out of battle - even more than Claude, which is significant. This leaves her vulnerable to spikes, and NPC healers will often waste time healing over her sacrifice instead of letting Eve take care of herself with life-stealing. Known attribute levels *Prophecies **13 Blood Magic **10 Soul Reaping *Factions and Nightfall **13 Blood Magic **6 Soul Reaping Dialogue Quotes Notes *Eve is one of only five henchmen who appear in Prophecies, Factions and Nightfall. *Eve has a pet skull, called Adam, that she carries everywhere and often converses with; Adam is never depicted in-game though. *She uses the emotes of an Elementalist rather than a Necromancer. *Despite her background story, she does not animate any undead minions. Trivia *Eve is one of several faces on the Guild Wars game boxes. *She has been remodeled and is much more like the face on the poster (with better details on her armor too). Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Throne of Secrets